One method for producing yttrium oxide stabilized zirconium oxide plasma spray coatings is by plasma spraying agglomerates containing finely divided yttrium oxide (Y.sub.2 O.sub.3) and finely divided zirconium oxide (ZrO.sub.2). Typically from about 6% to about 20% by weight of Y.sub.2 O.sub.3 is employed. To achieve stabilization it is necessary that the Y.sub.2 O.sub.3 react with the ZrO.sub.2 in the short time these materials are heated in the plasma spray during the coating process. If the Y.sub.2 O.sub.3 particles are too large or not uniformly distributed the stabilizing reaction will be incomplete. The agglomerates are currently made by adding yttrium oxide to zirconium oxide in a water slurry with polyvinyl alcohol as a binder and spray dried. This method does not give a homogeneous mixture of the two components.
It is believed therefore that a homogeneous mixture of yttrium oxide and zirconium oxide and a process for producing same would be an advancement in the art.